<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In his arms by Written_prose_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712673">In his arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things'>Written_prose_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, lavender dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati and Seamus argue. Dean cuddles Seamus to calm him down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In his arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seamus has always been very hot-headed. He hates it if people insult him or his loved ones. So, even though Dean also wallops people once in a while, he has to rein in himself and take care of Seamus.</p><p>Over the past few years, Dean has discovered the easiest way of soothing Seamus; cuddling. Whenever an altercation occurs, Dean simply pulls Seamus away and drags him to their dormitory where he cuddles the Irishman aggressively.</p><p>Since the beginning of their eighth year, they haven’t had any altercations. But that’s mostly because everyone’s enjoying the first year in their Hogwarts career that isn’t marked by some dark happenings or such.</p><p>Like all good things, this period also comes to an end.</p><p>They’re all enjoying the sun when the topic of the battle comes up.  It seems to follow them like a silent shadow, springing up in normal conversations and casting a pall over everything. Parvati ends up yelling at Dean. Her girlfriend is dead, and she doesn’t know how to grieve.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up Thomas. You were off, prancing about when we had to bear the brunt of the Carrows. Don’t tell me about how difficult it was. My fucking girlfriend is lying under the dirt 500 meters from here, while you soak in the sun with your bloke. Don’t tell me how it’ll be alright because it’s always been alright for you. You’ve always had Seamus brace your falls, and he’ll continue going that. But I don’t have that anymore so you don’t get to say anything to me-”</p><p>Seamus gets up and advances towards Parvati, “Patil don’t be daft. Just ‘cause you’ve had a bad go of things doesn’t mean you can go off on Dean.”</p><p>Everyone else also gets up and tries to put some space between Seamus and Parvati. Both of them are quite volatile and a fight just might break out.</p><p>Parvati has tears in her eyes, but she doesn’t back down. Instead of replying to Seamus, she turns on Dean again, “See? You’ve always been coddled by Seamus.”</p><p>Seamus sees red. He runs towards Parvati with his wand in his hand, “That’s fuckin’ enough.”</p><p>But before any damage can be done, Dean wraps his arms around Seamus and yanks him away, as Ron and Harry drag Parvati to the other side of the lake.</p><p>Seamus keeps yelling at the top of his voice all the way back to the castle.</p><p>When Dean settles Seamus into his bed, he sees that the Irishman’s eyes are brimming with tears. Dean can’t help but curl up next to him, resting his head on Seamus’ chest.</p><p>“Sea, don’t be upset, love. She didn’t mean what she said.”</p><p>Seamus sniffles, “I should be the one comforting you. But I’m no good with words”</p><p>Dean shakes his head, “It’s alright, love. You’re willing to fight everyone for me.” Dean looks up at his face, “and that’s enough for me.”</p><p>Seamus gives Dean a watery smile before adding, “I’d set the whole world on fire for you, darling.”</p><p>Dean lets out a watery chuckle, “Like you don't do that anyway.”</p><p>Seamus hums quietly and the couple dissolves into a comfortable silence.</p><p>Dean knows that when they get up, he’ll have to talk to Parvati. She has a long road ahead and she’s lost her companion. It’s his duty as her friend to help.</p><p>But all that exists outside Seamus’ arms.</p><p>Dean burrows into Seamus’ chest and falls asleep to his heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a prompt please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>